What Promise Was Shared
by mistlove
Summary: It was a silent promise. A vow. That precious, fragile covenant was made to be broken. Let me leave you a promise I swear I will not break-- it will be better next time. The next life will be better with a promise that will keep us together. T for BL.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.

**Title:** What Promise was Shared  
**Summary: **It was a silent promise. A vow. That precious, fragile covenant was made to be broken. Let me leave you a promise I swear I will not break- it will be better next time. The next life will be better with a promise that will keep us together. T for BL.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** The asterisks mark a long time lapse. And I mean a LONG time lapse. So don't read it as if it happens right after the other. Thanks and please leave a review!  
_ _ _ _ _

He remembered very clearly when that silent promise was made. And he remembered how much it meant to him. How much the other meant to him and how much he loved that immature little boy.

The small body of his boss lied next to him on the bed, the covers pulled up his bare chest. He reached over and ran his hand gently through his fluffy brown hair. So delicate and small... especially fragile. The young boss was truly an ephemeral beauty.

That naked body covered with small, but noticeable scars. He wanted so much to protect him and so right there, he made another oath to himself... that he would not let the other get hurt badly again.  
_ _ _ _ _

And then, the Vongola hunt began. Now that he thought back on it... that was when the promise started to deteriorate. The reckless decisions that were made without any consideration of the consequences it might've brought with it.

"... It's the only way," Tsuna finished quietly. He folded his hands on the table, wordless.

"... That's ridiculous. How foolish can you get?" the cloud guardian snapped. "You want the Vongola family of ten years ago to fight our battles for us? They have no experience, no skill, and most of all, they lack resolve necessary to fight here."

"... Kyouya, I was stupid," the brunette mumbled softly. "I destroyed the Vongola rings, our only defense. Now we have nothing to fight back with…"

"Now is not the time for that," Hibari reprimanded. "What is done is done. You did that for the sake of the family, did you not?"

A small smile surfaced on his lips as he nodded.

"That being said, I still don't agree with this plan of yours." Hibari folded his arms. "What do you plan to do, should anything happen to that younger you?"

Tsuna didn't reply.

"There is nothing you can do, locked up in that white device in your slumber," the cloud guardian reasoned. "If anything happens to the you of the past..."

"I know you'll make sure nothing happens or goes wrong." The boss nodded reassuringly. "Ryohei has ten days. And you have sixteen days before you're switched out yourself."

"I have responsibilities I must take care of during that time. That is hardly enough time for me to do that and watch over-"

"I trust you," he cut in.

The cloud guardian stared at him before looking away, having already given in.

"That me of the past... He has something I don't have." Tsuna looked thoughtful. "The me of that time holds endless possibilities with that ring... I'm going to leave it in his hands."

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari whispered. "You're gambling with your life."

The Sky laughed. "I always have been ever since I met Reborn. This isn't anything too scary compared to everything I've done with Reborn for training. We'll make it through." He closed his eyes. "So don't worry about me, Kyouya."

"... When will this plan be going into action?"

"Two weeks from today, exactly. I'm sorry this is so abrupt..."

"No. It's fine because I will make everything happen according to your plan flawlessly. I'll make it happen."

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Kyouya."  
_ _ _ _ _

_You lied. You told me not to worry._

The small body shivered weakly on the ground, drenched in a sickeningly red blood color from head to toe.

"... Tsunayoshi," he managed to gasp. "Tsunayoshi!"

His feet guided him to that small, fragile body.

"K... youya...?" The boy managed a weak smile up at him. His eyes were dull and lifeless. "Kyouya. Kyouya."

Salty water condensed in small drops of water landed softly on his red cheeks.

"Kyouya? Are you crying?" Tsuna laughed tiredly. "Silly, don't cry."

"I had said... that it would've been safer if you had gone with Yamamoto and I," the cloud guardian managed to choke. "Why didn't you listen to me...?"

Tsuna didn't reply for a moment. "... Make sure you look after him. He's- I'm- going to change this future with the Vongola ring. So you better take care of me... or I'll be mad at you."

"You fool..."

"It's okay," Tsuna reassured him. "I'm happy if I can die with you by my side."

"You won't die. I won't let you die."

"I promise next time will be better." His clouded brown eyes started to close slowly. "The next life... will be better. I'll... keep our promise... next time."

"Tsun-"

The body went limp and the already lifeless eyes snapped shut.

"-ayoshi. Tsunayoshi...!"

The salty, bitter tears were overflowing. The regret was overwhelming. The self-hatred was disgusting to feel. Words could never describe how much he hated himself in that moment, for breaking that one promise he had made to himself.  
_ _ _ _ _

"The oxygen is running out...," Kusakabe noted to himself after checking his watch.

There was muffled gasping and pounding inside the globe of needles cloud form.

"This is crazy! He's going to die. Do you want that?" Lal Mirch demanded, furious. "Cease this training immediately!"

"The weak will be devoured in this world. That is a law." Hibari smirked at her. "He is much too weak to survive in this current world. Perhaps you wish to send him to his death?"

"You're going to kill him before he learns anything!" she shouted, frustrated at the guardian's cold logic.

"Ah, perhaps I will." Hibari chuckled to himself. "That is not such a bad idea if he's going to waste my sleeping time like this."

"You-"

"I had a deep interest in this era's Sawada Tsunayoshi," the cloud guardian admitted. "However, that does not hold true for the Sawada Tsunayoshi I am currently dealing with. And I have nothing against Sawada Tsunayoshi, but there is truly no reason I shouldn't just kill him anyway."

_That is a mere excuse... _He thought to himself.

"You... Hibari Kyouya, you are his _cloud guardian_," Lal Mirch pressed, desperate.

He simply smiled enigmatically in reply. "He must take the Vongola trial to strengthen his resolution. He is..." He yawned. "the youngest one yet."

The former arcobaleno looked disturbed at his words. She shifted back a little and looked away, wordless. It was smart of her to choose to simply accept his way as she had no way of changing his method anyway.

It was silent except for the sound of desperate struggling beyond the round purple walls of his box weapon.

_Yes... there is no reason why I shouldn't just kill you now. But that is an excuse. I am after your life, but I am giving you a chance. _

The cloud guardian closed his eyes, relaxing. _That's why I decided to make you take the Vongola's trial. That's why I am forcing you into a corner._ _If you aren't strong enough to face the terrors ahead by the end of the six days I have left here... I'd rather kill you with my own hands._

"Dammit...!" the boss yelled desperately.

_If this younger you has to die in this era, let it be by my hands. I won't let those Millefiore soil your body with their dirty hands._ _I'd kill you and bear the guilt, but be glad they were never able to taint your body themselves._

"Crazy," Lal Mirch whispered.

_Because I'm selfish. Because I want you to live with me always in mind._

"NOOOO!" Tsuna shrieked inside the sphere. "STOP IT!"

"It's starting," Reborn muttered.

_But... get through it, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

He clenched his fist together.

_ Get past the Vongola trial and take the power that is rightfully yours._

The purple sphere shattered and the smoke cleared to reveal the young boss, bearing new Vongola gloves.

He smiled to himself.

_Now, go and fight the Millefiore and come back to me, alive and well.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

"This enclosed space is used to bring about a physical fight," the mist illusionist commented, a smirk appearing on his lips. "But I possess a ring and you do not. You, better than most other people, should know the power difference between one who possesses a ring and one who does not."

"Ah. And your point is?" Hibari brought up his tonfa, ready to fight.

"I shall utterly destroy you with this ring I have." Genkishi charged at him, his two swords raised and ready. "And you will be helpless while I do so."

"Try it."

The tonfa ends started to fly up into the air, the mist energy easily cutting through them.

"I will be the one who will bite you to death in the end."

"You are not in any position to be threaten me." Genkishi seemed disturbed by his eerie calm disposition. "Why do you smile when you are about to die?"

"Ah, I wonder." The smile widened a smidge. "Perhaps it is because I am so happy to have met my match."

"Do you not fear death?" the illusionist demanded.

"Do you?"

"I am the one asking the questions!"

The sword split into his side, sending a shower of blood into the air.

"Thanks to you, I have been thrown off my schedule," Hibari leapt backwards, away from the other. "but I suppose that was an amusing fight."

His enigmatic smile continued to widen as the Millefiore charged at him with a mad scream.

"I'll leave this to you," he said softly.

_Change this future and you won't face the sorrow I had to face of losing him. You are weaker than me, but you have what I do not have. _

The sword cut into his arm as he disappeared into smoke.

_Because Tsunayoshi trusted you, I will also trust you._

As the cloud of dust dissipated, it revealed a younger version of the same cloud guardian.

_It will be better this time. The promise will be better kept this time._

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
